Phobia Of A Children's Book
by Squeaker-Dee
Summary: It always felt like I was living in a children's book. But, I never knew that, that feeling was acutally the truth... Warning; Blood & Gore and Ewness! You have been warned!


OK, I know that its not Halloween yet, but I have a lot of coursework I need to do over the holidays and so I think that this was the only opportunity I had to both write and submit my Halloween story! So don't eat me about it being early!

Disclaimer; Alright, I did my research into who created LMM, but found that many people claim to own it, so it belongs to whoever really created it! (Whoever that may be) the story is mine and so is the random girl in it the story with no-name-yet!

Enjoy and Happy (early) Halloween!

X.

**_Little Miss Muffet's Treats; Now Open._**

**_I, Little Miss Muffet, invite you to come along to my delectable bakery._**

**_As it is the first opening of my bakery, I offer you a free treat from my bakery,_**

**_whether it may be; my mouth-watering milkshakes or lush cakes, it will be free for you._**

**_So come down to "Little Miss Muffet's Treats" and indulge yourself into a treatful fantasy._**

**_I look forward to seeing you,_**

**_Little Miss Muffet._**

**_xxx._**

I blinked smugly down at the decorated invite in my hand. A smirk curled along my lips. "`Delectable`, huh?" I crushed the jade paper in my hand, morphing into a more favored design of a crumpled ball. "Not like the cakes that _I _bake, I bet," I idly tossed the paper over my shoulder and  went to unlock the front door. A sudden shiver took over my body, zipping like electricity from one shoulder to the next. I peered back at the lonesome paper on the floor, looking at it with a hopeless expression. I stared at the paper for a while, looking like a I had mad cow disease or something, staring at the paper like it was begging me, pleading for me to go.

I snorted, forcing down the door handle. "Yeah, like I would go to something as childish as _that_" Prying the door free from its frame, I snatched my keys from the desk beside me and tucked them safely away in my denim pocket. "I'm going out!" I called, to thin air of course, both my parents were away on business trips and my cousin who was staying for the month (or until he gets off his lazy arse and finds himself a house) was in bed asleep (probably with some whore he picked up whilst he was out last night).

It surprised me that my parents wont kick him out and dump him back on his own parents.

I shrugged. "Not my problem" Turning on my heel, I faced the grassy meadow we call a front lawn; it was enormous! Every-ones lawn on my street was for some unknown reason. I lifted my booted foot, about to venture out into the "known unknown",however I was stopped when something tapped against my foot. I glanced down, my mouth gaping open a little. The discardded paper ball was now beside my foot, leaning against it. Another shudder crossed me, but I was smart enough to simply **not** take it to heart and assumed that it was my idiot of a cousin playing some sort of prank on me.

_"Fine, I'll play your stupid game!"_ I groaned mentally, bending down and scoping the paper up, unfolding it as I straightened my posture. I blinked, my hazel eyes widening as I scanned the page.

_**"You'll get yours"**_

I sent he paper hurtling back to the ground, my body stiffening afterwards. "The hell...!?" I shook y head madly, chuckling all the while. "Yeah, very funny Harry. You really _are_ the best cousin to have" I shouted, dragging myself out of the house and slamming the front door shut behind me.

I stormed off, my chestnut hair whipping around in the wind. I moaned, tugging a purple band from my wrist and wrapping it around my long hair, effectively capturing it and tying it into a high pony-tail. I always hated my hair. Taking care of it at this length has always been a nightmare. I would get it cut, shaved off if I have to, but my mother is obsessed with my hair, she plays with it every time she is at home. I always ask her if I could go and get it cut at "Alice's Wonderland", but she always refused, she says that there were rumours f people loosing their heads there; bullshit. I mean, sure, when my friend went to get her hair cut there she said that the scissors were a bit too close to her neck for comfort, but she came out just fine! My mothers just too paranoid. I bet she probably wouldn't even let me go to this "Little Miss Muffet's" place if I was going to go there. She'll probably say something about it being infested with cockroaches or something.

I sighed, running a small hand through my long fringe (yet another thing my mother wont let get any shorter). Being indoors always stressed me out. I can't stand staying in one place for a long time, I need to get out and go to places, especially during the weekend. I normally head on down to the town center, that's the only decent place you can go around here besides the woods, another place my mum wont let me go to; she says a little girl with a red hood was left in intensive care after a wolf had attacked her and her grandma. I swear, living here is just like living in a children's book! I cant wait till I can move on somewhere else!

As I rounded the street corner that led straight onto the center, I saw it. The bakery. The bakery that was far too girly for my tastes. Pink tinted windows that didn't allow you the privilege of looking inside. Wooden, white boards sat outside with pink frills around them, stating what food was on sale inside in posh, gold and curled lettering. A pink, fluffy mat with the words "Welcome!" printed on in a darker pink in bold letters sat outside the plain white door. Above the windows sat the words I didn't want to see or hear again for the next thousand years. "Little Miss Muffet's Treats"

The glared at the bakery harshly, whisking my head around and perched myself to strut away. But I found myself unable to do it. Why? Well for starters, another shiver took over me, this one much more chilling and violent,making me have to rub away the goose-bumps on my bare arms. And then there was the stomach-churning smell of... Well... Delicious treats?

I stood on my own foot. "Dammit! Get a hold of yourself! You do **not** want to go in there!" I stood on my foot again. "You do **not**, you do no-" I looked back at the bakery, my mouth falling open and free for the flies to hope on in for a ride. The door was open and that was where she stood. The little girl. Her hair chestnut like my own and tied up into cute pigtails that stroked against her pale chin. Her brown eyes held giant midnight black bags under them. Her black and pink Gothic Lolita styled dress frilled around her small, thin body. The black, knee-high boots seemed to weigh her down on the welcome mat as she stirred something around the mixing bowl she held in front of her chest.

I felt as though I was going to be sick. _"What did they do to this kid!? Make her stay up baking all night!? Poor kid, I ought to go in there and hit the manager!"_ I snapped out of my thoughts as the girl hacked out a dry and raw cough. I glanced down at my shaking fist before dropping it down to my side and stepping over to the girl. I scratched the back of my head nervously. "You been up all night there, kid?" She looked at me with her dark and empty eyes and nodded. I pouted. "Seriously?" She answered with another slow nod.

A feeling of guilt came over me as I remember my desire **not** to go into this bakery before, wanting to go anywhere otherwise. But, seeing the poor kid and how hard she must have worked to help get this place up and running, it must have been torture for her. She only looks about six, seven, maybe even eight. Sighing softly, I crouched doing front of her, so I was eye level with her. "Do you work here?" She nodded. I frowned. _"Am I going to get any word out of this girl?"_ I lifted up a hand and placed it on her head, stroking her head gently. "Want any help?" I smiled warmly at her, hoping to gain her trust. And to my amazement, she nodded.

I hoisted myself up onto my feet, giving her a toothy grin. "Alright then, lets go!" The girl turned around and walked away,the chunky heels of her boots clipping and clopping like a horse was in the room. It did bug me, but through clenched teeth behind pursed lips, I fought away the urge to shout and scream at the girl. My eyes had been snapped shut as soon as we stepped in through the door, I didn't want to face the pink, it was too much! But that was just me being over dramatic. I peaked an eye open to find myself face-to-face with a curtain of roasted pink beads before me. I squeaked and hopped back, receiving a concerned glance from the little girl. Placing a hand on my chest, I smiled at her and waved a hand, ensuring her that I was OK.

I gulped hard as the girl pushed aside the beads and stepped out of the way for me to go through to the next room. I froze for a moment and counted to ten, holding in my breath. _"I've got a bad feeling about this... Lets go..."_ Exhaling, I pushed myself inside, palms slamming over both of my eyes. "Get ready to be blindded. Get ready to be blindded. Get ready to be," I pulled my hands away, "Blind... ded?" My face fell to a pure picture of shock and horror. Oh boy, I was **not** expecting this.

The walls bleached black and rotten with red. The pink tiles on the floor were smeared with some form of green slime. Fluffy cobwebs covered almost every surface, all that was spared was the lush looking cakes and mouth-watering milkshakes. Then, behind the counter in the distance, I could see the worn down, wooden sign. Squinting my eyes and lifting my hand to my brow, I read the sign;

_**"Please take care to mind the insects, they do tend to bite"**_

I stammered back, bumping into the girl. I squealed and jumped forward, holding both hands to my chest as the girl marched past me, still mixing away. My breathing became rapid and hitched. Swallowing the hard and jagged lump in my throat, I pursued the girl, keeping as close as I can to her as she stepped past the counter and to the mouldy and old oven sat behind it. Peeling the door open, se placed the bowl inside and turned the ob on the oven before smacking the door shut. She lifted her body from the floor where she was perched at she set up her cooking apparatus and stared emotionlessly at me.

The shiver came back. I ignored it. "Um, little girl. W-Why is the bakery in such a bad state? Its all... Eeew" She stared at me, her blank expression not shifting for a second. She then turned from me, picking up some stained and holey packets of ingredients from behind herself, a mixing bowl and a spoon. She then faced my again and dumped all the contents of her arms into mine. "I want you to make a cake mix. A Victorian Sponge is what I would like" she ordered, pointing to the counter behind me. I nodded sharply. "Y-Yeah, sure thing!" I then spun around and dropped everything onto the dusty counter, causing a cloud of smoke to float around me.

I coughed, lifting a hand and holding it above my eyes whilst my free hand attempted to wave the dust away. It didn't take long for the dust to settle, but I did take long to settle. The grime smoothed onto my arms, making me cringe every five seconds. The musky smell of hot iron as well as the smell of bakery tugged at my senses. One encouraging me to leave, the other to stay. The occasional glow of eight red lights made those shivers return. Every-time I tried to see what those lights were, they disappeared, so I decided to tell myself that it was simply the little girl playing tricks on my mind.

The fearful atmosphere stayed like this for a long while until I had finished the cake mix. I sighed, about to wipe my forehead with my arm but stopped after remembering that it was covered with a gooey grime substance. I spun to the girl, who was stood behind me the whole time. "I... I'm finished!" I cheered, not wanting to give the impression that I was... Well... Scared.

I stepped aside as the girl reached forward dipping her finger into the mix and bringing it back to her lips, her abnormal purple tongue licked away the mix, bringing the sweet taste to her mouth. She smiled warmly at me. "Its good" she commented, patting me on the belly. "Good job... But," she repeated the motion from before, licking her lips sweetly. "There is a very important ingredient missing..."

I blinked, confused. "Really? I put everything you gave me in, what could possibly be missing?" She looked up at me, her smile fadded and her empty eyes returned. "You"

I stumbled back, my heart jumping to my throat. "P-Pardon!" I chuckled, thinking-no-hoping that she was only joking. That was when it crawled past me. That monstrous creature. Eight boney legs scurried across the floor. Eight beady eyes glistened down at me as it hurried past me and stood obediently at the girls side, nuzzling at her arm like a cute and cuddly animal. Except this was anything but cute and cuddly. A mischievous, malice-driven monster was the best way to describe it.

I shuffled back until my spine touched the roaring oven behind me. "Wh-Whats going on!? What the HELL is THAT!?" I pointed a trembling finger accusingly at the thing beside the girl. She looked down at the monster and then back at me. "A spider-"  
"THAT is **NOT** a freaking spider!"

She sighed, crouching down in front of me. I pressed my back harder against the boiling oven, wincing from the heat given from it. I didn't know what to do. My mind says run away. But my body is frozen. My spirit has already done runner, saying "Screw you mate! I'm not staying here!". My stomach is going overload n the butterflies. What do I do!? I curled up into a tight ball, clutching my scalp. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening" My voice went onto a "broken-record" mode, repeating myself over and over as I rocked back and forth.

I didn't need to see the girl to know where she was, I could smell her. That musky iron smell was coming from her. "Humans are pathetic," I parted two fingers to give her my confused stare. "You don't have any survival instincts, not like spiders ho run at the sight of danger. But you didn't, you walked right into it, stupid" Her voice slithered to me like a cobra spitting venom at me and all of humanity, who were not listening.

The girl reached over to the spider that was busy nuzzling her arm, patting it on the head. "I haven't introduced you to my favourite yet, have I?" I shuddered. "F-Favourite?" She smiled sweetly and nodded, pointing up at the ceiling. My head tilted back unconsciously. I gasped, my mouth remaining wide open. My eyes almost rolled out of their sockets they were so wide. There it was. Clinging to the wall with all eight legs at the real beast. It was ten-times bigger than the last one. Its legs had much more meat on them compared to the other. Its eyes gleamed crimson. Its fangs like daggers. Its skin brown, creased and diamond-hard. Then I noticed something very odd. This thing held a small top-hat between its fangs, clutching onto it with its life.

The girl snickered. "That's how I remember him by, the hat. He loves that old thing. It belonged to a big bear that used to come to the old bakery here with some blonde girl"

I shook my head. "No... This isn't..." The girl grinned, patting the ground before myself, either encouraging me or one of her freakish pets. "My friends are hungry. I'm thinking of making them a cake fo a treat. But the big one up there doesn't like cakes, " she leaned in close to me, "he prefers my _curds and whey_. What do you think I was mixing earlier?" I shot her a glance. That explained the weird smell from it and its unusual scarlet color. I knew straight away, what this `curds and whey` meant.

To put it into plain English; I get chopped up and served to mister spider up there.

A low growl escaped from my lips. _Not now... Not here. Damn! There must be something! I need to get out! I need to... to..._ I felt something tickle against my arms. I dared myself to look down. Down at the hatching eggs all over my arms! The substance I thought was grime was now sprouting spiders, hundreds of them! I screamed. Trying desperately to brush the spiders away, but like simply jabbed their legs into my arms, stabbing me in order to stay on. It felt like I was being dragged across a bed of needles as the spiders legs dragged up my arm, leaving long and thin cuts up them both. I rolled over onto my back, desperately clawing at my arms, making my wounds redden and much more sore.

I felt all of their legs glide across my collar bone, up my neck and onto my face. I tried to bite back the second scream gargling a the back of my throat, but found it impossible. My jaw flew open and the scream siren-ed through the air. That was when I felt it. Their needle legs scrape against my throat as they scurried inside my mouth. I felt bile rise up as my body tried its hardest to fight away the critters, however it failed as the shells of the creatures proved to be much more tougher than my stomach acid thought. A strong burning sensation filled me up, increasing my volume of screaming as they clawed their way down to my un-guarded stomach. The burning agony took over me in such a way that I didn't even notice the pain the girl gave me as she took the leg of he monster sat beside herself and used it to dig my eye out.

The red carpet was laid across the vision of my right eye socket. The blood trailed down to my ear, half deafening me from the girls enormous cackle. That evil little bitch! She'll get hers!... My mind froze. _Wait..._ The images of the letter flashed through my mind and the final message it gave me pulled into my mental vision.

_**"You'll get yours"**_

_"You'll get yours it said..." _

I guess it was right.

I glared up at the girl with my only available eye as I continued to scream at the little monsters tore their way through my stomach lining. She smiled at me innocently. "My name is Little Miss Muffet. And your name is Curds and Whey" Those were the last cursed words that ripped their way into my aching skull as my world drifted to black and my screams died away.

_"Sometimes... I feel like I'm living inside a children's book"_

_"Next time you read a child's book you'll be more wary..."_

_

* * *

Muhahaha!_ Happy (early) Halloween!

I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that I have corrupted your minds! (Lol, only kidding.. Or am I?)

Please review! (And be nice about it, lol)

TTFN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
